Choice
by Queen C 86
Summary: This is my take on New Moon. What would happen if Victoria came back sooner and took Charlie. What will Bella have to do to make sure that he stays safe. Bella/Jacob, Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, well this is my first Twilight story I've ever wrote. This story has been bugging me for a few days now and I jsut had to write it down. I hope you all like it, and please review let me know if I should continue on or not.

This is not beta read so sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes.

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Life used to be so simple before I moved to Forks, vampires and werewolves lived in story books, the people I love were never in life or death situations, and nightmares didn't come true. But that's all changed now as I lay here on the wet grass, my father and best friend on either side of me begging me not to leave them. But I can't help but smile as I see my life before me, and I know there's a reason behide my death. The reason being, my father stays alive.

It's a miracle how much life can change in one day, like a few months ago my life changed when the man I loved left me, telling me he never loved me turning my life dark in the matter of a few words. Then again when the light came back into my life in the form of my best friend, and today when the truth was relived to my dad, and I made the decision to give up my life so my father could live. I guess to understand I should tell you what had happen early this evening.

***Flash Back***

I was standing in the kitchen making dinner, Jacob was spread out on the couch watching a pre-game show, and yelling at the guys on the T.V. I look up, through the window and see Charlie getting out of the curser and in a blink of an eye she's there, standing right behide him. Victoria.

I started screaming and running for the front door, followed closely by Jacob.

"Bella, Bella what is it? What's wrong?" I just point to my dad, who is now in the clutches of Victoria. Jacob steps in front of me, trying to block her path, but it doesn't matter, she's got Charlie there's nothing more she could do to hurt me.

"Let him go pale face and I won't hurt you," Jacob's trying to be strong but we both know Victoria is a lot stronger. Victoria stands there, her hand tightening its hold on Charlie's throat. She stands there laughing at the threat made to her.

"Pipe down pup, this doesn't involve you," she turns to look at me. "Well isn't this interesting huh Bella? No Cullen's to protect you, your father's life balancing on a very thin line, and only one pup to protect you both. Seems to me the odds are in my favour; however I will make you a deal. If you willing give your life, your blood to me, I will let this puny breather go, but if you value your life more, you won't mind me having a little snake," she moves her head close to Charlie's neck.

"No!" I scream trying to get past Jacob. Victoria laughs at me, and licks up Charlie's neck. "I shall give you one hour to make your choice. Meet me in the field where we met, until then daddy dearest is going to be spending some quality time with me, aren't you. See you soon," and with that, she ran off still holding onto Charlie.

"No!" I start running towards the forest in front of my house, heading in god knows direction. I can hear Jacob behide me, calling my name as he runs after me. But I don't stop; I just keep running as fast as I can. It's not long before Jacob catches up to me; he wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me into the air. I'm kicking my legs and screaming as he holds me in the air.

"Bella stop. You've got to calm down and listen to me," but I can't I need to get to my Dad before she hurts him. I continue to fight out of Jacobs grasp with no luck, I eventually calm down enough for Jacob to put me on the ground.

"Bell's, listen to me for a sec will you. Charlie is going to be okay, and you know why, 'cause we are going to get him back. Now do you know where this field is?"

"Yeah, it's a large open field north from here, Edward and his family use it to play baseball." I feel so numb at the moment, just like when I though James had my Mom. Jake pulls me into him arms and runs one of his large hands throw my hair.

"We'll get him back Bell's I promise you we'll get him back," he continues to hold me for a few more minutes, he then pushes me back to arm lengths keeping hold of my arms. "Now you listen to me, I'm gonna send a message to the others to meet us at the field, we are going to fight that blood sucking bitch and get your dad back, do you understand?" I nod my head in response.

Jacob lets out a sigh and realises my arms, "Good, now I'm gonna 'change' and get the word out. Once I'm changed I want you to grab my close and climb on my back got?" I nod my head again and watch him disappear into a denser area of the forest. A few minutes later I hear a loud howl from where Jacob went, and another one further away in the distant. Jacob emerges from his changing place holding his clothes in his mouth. I move over to him and take the clothes in my arms; Jacob then lays down so that I can climb into his back. Holding on as tight as I can, Jacob sets off north as fast as he can.

It's not long before I hear the howls of the other wolves coming closer to us. As Jake continues north we are joined by the other members of the pack, first Sam, then Paul and Seth. Seth moves closer to Jakes side and gives my hand a quick lick, just to let me know he's there, soon we are joined by the rest of the pack. I don't know why but somehow I felt connects to them all as they ran, all trying to think of away to save Charlie, and myself. But I knew what I had to do, it's what's right and there's nothing either one of them can say or do to change my mind.

It doesn't take long to reach the field, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. My mind is racing with thoughts, was dad okay, am I making the right choice, what will Jacob think, does Alice know what I'm about to do? All these questions but no answer, expect for one. I was making the right choice; I had already made it once in my life why not again. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Jacob stopping in at the edge of the field. The other stand on either side of us in a straight line, and right in front was my dad, he's laying unconscious on the ground, which I guess is a good thing at least he won't have to watch.

Seeing us at the edge, Victoria kneels down next to Charlie and grabs his hair in one of her hands, lifting his blank face towards us. "Nice of you to join us, I was having a nice little chat with your dad, though I have to admit he's not much of a talker, are you sweet?" Victoria runs her tongue up the side of Charlie's head, "Mmmm, taste good. So what's it to be sunshine, you or the old guy?" Her eyes are so cold, the feel like they see right through me.

Climbing of from Jacob's back I kneel and take his large head in between my hands, "I'm sorry Jacob, but I have to do this. It's the right thing and you know it." He's fighting me, trying to shake his head from my hands, but I won't let go. I grab onto his fur and pull his head to face me again. "Now you listen here Jacob Black and you listen good. The choice I make here today has nothing to do with you, you or the pack have not let me down in trying to protect me but I have to save him it's the right thing. Here's what your gonna do, when she's distracted I want you to grab Charlie and get as far away as you can." He gives a quick nod to show he understands, but keeps his eye level low making sure not to look at me. I turn my body to Sam who is standing on the other side of me.

"Listen Sam, I'm going to ask something hard of you. After she's bitten me, dead or not I need you to make sure I stay dead, ripe me apart and burn me it's the only way. Without the Cullen's to train me, I won't be able to control my urges to feed from a human, and you know I'm not a killer. And without another vampire here to suck the venom from my blood death by your hands is the only way. Please look after Jake and my dad for me; I need to know they will e safe in your care. Can you promise me that?" Sam gives a quick nod before turning to look at Victoria.

How is it that a woman who looks so pure is the complete opposite, as I stand this feeling of calm washes over me just as if Jasper was standing right next to me. I take the first of what will be my last steps on this earth and make my way to the centre of the field. Within a blink of an eye Victoria is standing in front of me with a sickly sweet smile upon her face.

"What's it gonna be sunshine, you or him?" Sending one last look to my dad I hold my wrist, the same wrist James had bit.

"Me, I choice me," without a second glace my wrist is in her mouth. The pain from her bit is only something I had experience once in my life, I let out a scream as my knees give out from under me. Behide I can hear Jacob and the rest of the pack howling as I scream.

The next thing I know I'm flying in the air towards my dad. I land on the ground with a large thump, I turn slightly to see what had happen. The pack is fighting Victoria, circling her reading to attacking, but she's just that little bit faster. In the blink of an eye she is gone, lost within the forest.

Then it started the burning pain just like before, creeping through my hand and arm, closing my eyes I let out another scream as the pain builds within. Opening my eyes, I see a very naked Jacob to the right of me, and Charlie to my left looking very confused.

"Bella, Bella please come on you have to fight this. You're so strong I know you can fight this. Please Bella you can't leave me. I need you." Jacob buries his head into my hair, letting his tears soak my hair.

"Bella? Jacob what the hell is going on?" Charlie, the last time I will ever hear his voice, anyone of their voice, but the voice I wanted to hear most of all is no longer there. He's not there to tell me things will be okay, or that he will protect me. Instead I hear nothing, only feel the pain on the venom as it creeps through my veins.

***End flash back***

And here we are now, my life balancing on the line of life or death. My best friend begging me not to leave and my dad, confused as hell. As I lay on the wet grass I thinking about how my life has changed in a year and that most of the changes happen just in one day. I think about my Mom and Phil and how happy they were to be together, my Dad how lonely he may feel after I'm dead. Jacob how he will blame himself for my death, and Edward, how I wish I could hear his voice one last time, or see his face.

"Jacob, get Charlie out of here, he doesn't need to see this," Sam taking charge of the situation. I guess he understood that I want Jacob out of here as well as Charlie. I know Jacob will blame himself for this, and to watch me be killed would be too much for him.

"I can't leave her Sam, I won't you hear me. We've got to find away to save her. Those bloodsuckers did once, we could try again," Jacobs desperate to keep me alive but it's too late. The more time they spend talking the quicker the venom moves.

"Will one of you please tell me what the HELL is going on!" Charlie's really pissed now. I suddenly feel a pressure on my wrist and hear the screams of the people around me.

"Jacob! What the hell are you doing? Stop you're going to kill yourself if you take her blood into your system," I can hear the sound of something being spat out. I can't see much anymore, the pain is just too much for me to take.

"If they could do it, so can we. She said that they just sucked the venom from the bite, and that's what I'm doing. If I can get it out of her she won't change, we won't lose her. I won't lose her." My poor Jacob I can hear his heart breaking in his voice, but it's too late I feel the venom travelling through my system, seeping into my core.

Then there is nothing left, only pain and darkness.

* * *

So what do you all think, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to get another chapter out but I've been so busy with work, and making Twilight/New Moon videos. If you wanna check them out go to my Youtube page at www (dot) youtube (dot) com/queenc86, i'll add that link to my home page. So have fun reading hope you like. WARNING this story is not beta read so Im sorry for any spelling/grammer mistake cant help it.

* * *

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I thought I had done it right, suck the venom out, that's what she said he did and that's what I did. Well at least that's what I thought I did. There must have been some left in her system, we didn't notice it at first, but all too soon the smell started to creep from her body. It wasn't strong but it was there none the less. The somewhat smell of death, it was happening the transformation from the living to the walking dead.

I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, I'd let her down again, I couldn't save her. Everyone one around me is talking, or screaming at me in Charlie's case but I can't hear a word they say. I just sit here, holding as tight as I can onto her hand, praying that I'm wrong, that we are wrong.

Bella.

My Bella, I don't know what I'd do without her, those few weeks where Sam forbid me to talk to her were hell for me as well as her. She's the only sane thing I have left in my messed up life, and now thanks to me she's been caught up in it more.

I just sit there and stare at her face, the face that carries so many emotions, expression, blushes, will soon be gone, all that will be left is nothing. Just a pale, empty, cold face of a killer. As I continue to stare at Bella, something Sam say's brings me out of my daze.

"What?"

"I said, we need to kill her now. That's what she asked if this was to ever happen," at the same time both Charlie and myself stand to protest.

"No! No, you will not hurt her do you understand. She is my friend, our friend and your just gonna turn your back on her by killing her. I won't allow it do you understand?" stand tall, I stare Sam straight into the eyes to prove I'm not going to budge from my statement.

Sam stares back, sounding pissed he says, "And what do you plan to do with her? She's turning there's nothing we can do about it. It's OUR job as a pack to make sure anyone of that kind is dead!"

"It's MY job as her friend to protect her. Bella's strong, stronger then she thinks. Bella will fight this, fight the lust for human blood. And I'm gonna make sure of it. No one is going to touch her, let alone hurt her, understand?" Sam's baring his teeth at me, and I do the same to him. A silent fight for dominance over the situation. It's not too long before Sam steps back and turns to face the group.

"Fine, if you want to get yourself killed because of some stupid puppy love then go. But do not bring her on to our land, or near any humans get it. If she becomes a bloodsucker, I will kill her. Now go, get out of my sight," I kneel down and take Bella into my arms. As I lift her a moan of pain escapes her lips. Holding onto her tightly I run for the forest edge, I can hear Charlie behide me screaming, and some members of the pack still in wolf form howling.

I'm on my own now, and I have not where to go. Sam said not to take her to La Push, and I can't take her to Charlie's encase she feeds from him. Well there's only one place to take her which is out of the way from anyone. I pick up my speed and head in the direction of somewhere I thought I would never go. The Cullen's house.

It's not long before I see the deserted house come into view; it looks so cold and dead. As I approach the front door, Bella lets out a scream of agony I'm not sure if this is from the venom or from the fact we are at the last place she would want to be. I don't even test the door lock, with one powerful kick I knock the door open and kick it hard close behide me. Inside the house is even worse than outside, the walls are painted white, with only a few pieces of art work on the walls. It reminds me of a hospital, clean and sterile.

I continue my journey into the house, looking for somewhere comfortable to lay Bella. I look through all the rooms until I stubble across a room with a large double bed and lots of big pillows spread across it. Walking over to the bed I gently lay Bella down, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Looking around the room I spy a comfy chair and a vase next to it, grabbing the vase in one hand, I drag the chair to the right side of the bed.

Bella lets out another cry of agony, this time lifting her body off of the bed as she screams. Taking her arm in my hands, I carefully lift her arm so that the bit mark is level with my mouth. I cast a quick glance at Bella to make sure she's okay, taking a deep breath I bite into Bella's arm again, sucking on the blood to try and remove whatever's left of the venom.

Bella's throwing her body around the bed, screaming as hard as she could. It's hard to watch her but it's the only way to save her. Once I've got a large amount of blood in my mouth I lift the vase up from its place on the floor and spit the contains into it. Ripping some of bed sheet into strips, I wrap them around Bella's wrist to stop the bleeding. Once the last one is tighten I sit back in the chair and stare at Bella, she is breathing heavily and throwing her head from side to side. Every now and then she would let out a hurting scream, throwing her body all over the bed.

I hate it, hate having to watch her go through pain, hate that that bloodsucker bit her, hate that Sam turned his back on her. Its Bella, how could they do this to her. She lets out another scream, thrusting her body all over the place, moving from my seat I climb onto the bed and lay down beside her wrapping my arms around her body, not only to keep her still and make sure she doesn't fall of the bed, but also to let her know that I'm here protecting her and that she's not going through this alone.

I don't know when the screaming stopped leaving gasp of air sounds and whimpers, felt like years, but more likely a few hours. I hold her in my arms stroking her hair and just letting her know I'm here. Soon the whimpers stopped, as well as the gasps leaving nothing but silence.


End file.
